


Dans la forêt

by Shikalys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, Horror, Human Sacrifice, Jashinism, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikalys/pseuds/Shikalys
Summary: Au plus profond d'une forêt dangereuse et mystérieuse, un fae à la soif de sang inexistante voit soudainement celle-ci s'éveiller de manière inexplicable.
Relationships: Hidan & Nara Shikamaru, Hidan/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 4





	Dans la forêt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liliazh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liliazh).



# Dans la forêt

Il existait une forêt où les humains n'osaient s'aventurer et où un calme immuable et trompeur semblait toujours régner, causé par la menace invisible et malsaine dégagée par les esprits qui habitaient ce lieu. Au plus profond de celle-ci, se trouvait un endroit encore plus inerte, où les faes ne venaient pas mettre le nez car il ne s'y passait jamais rien de bien intéressant. Dissimulé parmi les fourrés, on pouvait distinguer un crâne de cerf à l'air tout à fait inoffensif mais qui était pourtant l'indicateur de la présence d'un de ces êtres inhumains. En effet, c'était l'apparence invisible qu'il avait choisie de revêtir pour se fondre parmi les vivants. Immobile, le fae à crâne de cerf ne faisait qu'un avec la nature, invisible de tous sauf de ses comparses. Son domaine se trouvant au plus profond de la forêt, il avait rarement l'occasion de croiser des humains et cela lui convenait bien ainsi. Il s'agissait d'un fae qui agissait de manière peu commune pour son espèce, désintéressé et passif. Jouer de mauvais tours aux humains jusqu'à les massacrer comme ses confrères raffolaient le faire n'avait pour lui pas le moindre attrait. Il préférait hanter silencieusement les lieux et se fondre dans la nature. Il était bien sûr régi par les mêmes règles que tous les membres de sa condition, mais son lieu de localisation à l'écart de tout avait fait en sorte que sa passivité prenne des proportions tout à fait étonnantes et inhabituelles. Ses confrères à l'orée de la forêt s'occupaient systématiquement des humains venant s'aventurer dans les bois en ne lui laissant même pas l'opportunité de s'y intéresser et cela avait émoussé ses pulsions malsaines et meurtrières. Cela faisait donc des décennies qu'il n'avait tué aucun humain.

La journée où commence notre histoire s'était écoulée comme tant d'autres, rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber le calme éternel de la portion de forêt qui était assignée à l'esprit ombrageux. La lumière était à peine parvenue à poindre dans l'obscurité touffue que jetait la végétation, et voilà que la nuit allait de retour régner, le soleil couchant peignant le ciel d'un rouge profond laissant place à un violet sombre et les ombres des arbres devenant malsaine, les branches ressemblant à des mains crochues et les cris des corbeaux retentissant sinistrement dans le silence glaçant. C'est alors qu'une odeur de sang, de soufre et de rouille se fit sentir. D'abord à peine perceptible, elle devint omniprésente, lui chatouillant le nez avec une persistance qui l'importunait. Était-ce encore un de ses pairs qui massacraient des humains venu s'aventurer dans leur contrée ? Restant un long moment sans s'en soucier, il finit par froncer le nez. Il pouvait en effet détecter une odeur d'humain sous tout ce sang, mais celle des membres de son espèce demeurait étrangement absente. L'interrogation finit par naître dans son esprit ... Ce serait bien l'une des premières fois qu'un des vivants s'aventurerait si loin dans la forêt sans qu'un de ses voisins n'en profite pour lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Restant encore de longues minutes à laisser le temps s'écouler paisiblement, il finit par être tenté comme tous les membres de son espèce par une curiosité irrépressible. S'éveillant comme d'un long sommeil, cette curiosité se mit à le ronger de l'intérieur, réveillant une faim qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis une éternité. Continuant à dissimuler sa présence aux yeux des vivants, il se déplaça dans la forêt de manière aussi imperceptible que le vent dans les feuilles d'arbres jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit d'où le parfum qui le tourmentait se dégageait. Au milieu d'une petite clairière, il découvrit une scène macabre qui aurait pu ressembler aux actes d'un de ses pairs.

Un corps gisait sur le sol, présentant des blessures fatales et abreuvant la terre de son sang dont il se vidait à grande vitesse. Un homme se trouvait au milieu d'un symbole ensanglanté, un pieu enfoncé dans la poitrine là où devrait se trouver son cœur. D'autres blessures étaient également présentes, ressemblant étrangement à celles visibles sur le corps du défunt. Pourtant, l'humain semblait se porter comme un charme, psalmodiant en tenant entre ses mains un pendentif. Une odeur d'excitation passée flottait dans l'air, remplacée progressivement par celle de concentration, d'apaisement et paradoxalement de douleur qui se dégageait à présent de lui.

Attendant de voir la suite des événements et habitué à l'immobilité, le cerf se retrouva à assister à cette étrange cérémonie des heures durant, observant les plaies sur son corps se refermer invraisemblablement, le sang demeurant la seule preuve de ce qui venait de se passer. Mettant un terme à cet interminable rituel, l'homme fit craquer ses os et dégourdit ses membres en poussant un grand soupir, finissant par effacer à moitié du pied le symbole au sol avant de rebrousser chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Le fae le regarda ainsi partir, le visage impassible. Il avait bien du culot, à s'aventurer ainsi dans cette forêt pour venir pratiquer ses rituels païens. L'absence de réaction de ses pairs l'étonnait d'autant plus, toutefois pas assez pour engendrer la moindre prise de réaction chez lui. Il retourna simplement dans sa partie de la forêt, retournant à ses fourrés familiers en espérant retrouver sa tranquillité. Pourtant il ne semblait pouvoir défaire cette odeur de sang de ses narines, et bientôt, celle de l'humain revint l'importuner. Il s'avéra que chaque jour, l'homme au pendentif revenait dans cette clairière pour y accomplir ses massacres et ses prières sanglantes, le nombre de corps augmentant progressivement. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, le cervidé finissait toujours par venir observer ce qu'il manigançait, apercevant parfois l'homme revêtir une étrange couleur noire et blanche avant qu'il ne retrouve de nouveau sa peau de nuance chair, d'autres fois, il arrivait à temps pour le voir finir de massacrer les pauvres âmes sur lesquels il avait porté son dévolu et avait réussi pour une raison mystérieuse à embarquer dans les bois interdits avec lui. Chaque fois, il se disait que c'était la dernière fois, que cet homme trouverait un autre quartier de la forêt pour accomplir ses rituels, qu'un fae en ferait son casse-croûte au détour d'un bosquet et pourtant, le lendemain, il se retrouvait à déceler son odeur non loin de lui dans cette clairière, installant une sorte d'agitation incontrôlable chez le cerf.

Sa présence et son odeur demeurant comme une démangeaison dans son esprit qu'il ne pouvait faire disparaître, il fut bientôt forcé de s'éloigner pour la première fois depuis une éternité de son repaire, s'aventurant sur le domaine appartenant à d'autres faes, à la recherche d'informations. Le premier de ses confrères qu'il rencontra était un esprit ayant pris refuge dans une sorte de pantin articulé. Peut-être plus solitaire que lui encore, il s'adonnait néanmoins au massacre d'humains avec acharnement et était agressif même envers les autres faes qui peuplaient la forêt. Le cerf ignorait s'il possédait la capacité de parler ou non, il n'avait quoi qu'il en soit jamais entendu quoi que ce soit sortir de sa bouche de pantin, si ce n'était les râles de fureurs qui lui échappait lors de ses crises de colère. Le cerf passa donc son chemin sans chercher à investiguer sur la présence de cet humain avec lui. Il n'avait nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer s'il connaissait la présence d'un humain en ces lieux.

Sa deuxième rencontre fut celle d'une fée qui vint se poser sur son épaule en tintinnabulant joyeusement. Elle lui parla immédiatement et sans grande surprise de l'humain, les ragots étant l'une des sources de nourriture et d'activité préférée des fées.

\- Je voulais qu'il me confie un de ses secrets, bouda la créature ailée, agitant furieusement les ailes et gonflant les joues d'une manière enfantine qui cachait mal la rage qui l'habitait encore visiblement à ce refus, sa peau bleue prenant une teinte violacée. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et n'est tombé dans un aucun de mes pièges ...

Elle s'épancha ainsi des minutes durant sur le sujet sans se lasser. Le cerf commençait peut-être à comprendre pourquoi l'homme était en vie malgré les jours passants. Les faes étaient des créatures malicieuses toujours à l'affût du jeu et du divertissement. Il n'était apparemment pas tombé dans les pièges qui causaient la perte de la plupart des humains, ne rendant la chasse que plus folle et donnant au jeu un dénouement plus excitant. Néanmoins, cela faisait plusieurs jours que ce manège durait et qu'il se rendait sans aucune peur aussi profondément dans la forêt qu'il en atteignait son territoire, qu'il venait troubler de son odeur.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si spécial, cet humain, fit-il remarquer avec humeur, se lassant déjà de devoir faire la conversation.

\- Pourtant il a réussi à te faire sortir de ta tanière, ricana-t-elle en tintinnabulant, des éclats de rires similaires se mettant à résonner de concert dans les feuillages, signalant la présence d'autres fées qui les observaient à son insu.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que les moqueries glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau sans qu'il n'y prête attention, mais l'éveil récent de ses sens et la présence de cet humain le rendaient irritable comme un ours sortant de son hibernation. La fée n'arrangeait rien en volant autour de ses bois en babillant de sa voix suraiguë. Elle émettait également un bruit constant de scintillement qui était tout à fait insupportable après tant d'années de solitude presque complète.

Efficacement agacé par ses remarques et son comportement, il la chassa d'un revers de la main comme on le ferait d'une mouche impertinente. Le beau visage de la fée aux cheveux blonds prit alors une vilaine couleur violette alors qu'elle dévoilait ses dents pointues en un rictus menaçant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le chasser toi-même, cet humain, s'il te dérange tant que ça espèce de gros cerf paresseux !, lui cracha-t-elle au visage, mettant exactement le doigt sur son problème, avant de s'enfuir en bourdonnant comme un frelon en colère.

Ses consœurs se mettant elles aussi à vrombir telles une nuée d'insectes furieux, le cerf estima qu'il était temps de prendre congé et rebroussa chemin. Il était en route pour regagner ses quartiers lorsqu'il aperçut des yeux à la lueur dorée brillant dans le noir. Adossée à un arbre de manière nonchalante, la créature possédait de longs cheveux d'un rouge passé et des cornes décharnées sur les côtés du crâne. Il s'agissait d'une enchanteresse qui usait de la flûte et de sa voix pour provoquer des hallucinations, charmant de cette manière aussi efficacement qu'une sirène pour se sustenter. La plupart des membres de sa sorte choisissaient d'utiliser constamment une illusion pour revêtir une apparence humaine et avantageuse, pour séduire même les faes sans se contenter des humains, pourtant celle-ci affichait sa peau couleur de terre et ses protubérances cornues avec fierté, ne se dissimulant pas derrière ce mensonge et utilisant sa véritable apparence pour ses tactiques de séduction.

\- Alors ça y est ... Il a fini par te faire sortir de ton trou ?, fit-elle remarquer moqueusement, lui rappelant les propos de la blonde ailée.

Les deux avaient toujours eu quelque chose avec lui, à venir l'enquiquiner, la fée trouvait son absence de réaction exaspérante et sans intérêt et finissait par le laisser tranquille pour aller voler vers de plus verts pâturages où les ragots allaient bon train. La cornue semblait contrairement à elle piquée par cette réaction désintéressée et n'avait jamais eu de cesse à le tourmenter, revenant toujours à la charge pour plus de moqueries. Peut-être que la présence de cet humain dans sa section de la forêt était même un plan de sa part pour venir l'agacer. Et à vrai dire, à l'instant même où cette idée lui vint à l'esprit, il fut persuadé qu'il avait raison, le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de la rousse ne trompant personne.

\- Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix à ce stade, il venait empester les lieux. Je suis plutôt étonné par ton manque d'initiative à ce sujet ... As-tu les crocs émoussés ? Ou n'est-il pas assez intéressant pour que tu lui portes de l'attention, répliqua-t-il, agacé d'avoir été la victime d'un de ces jeux de faes.

\- Ohh, mais il est très intéressant pourtant ..., sourit-elle en levant le sourcil, la voix enjôleuse, ignorant totalement sa pique. Voilà bien longtemps qu'autant d'humains n'étaient pas venus montrer le bout de leur nez par ici. D'habitude ce sont des idiotes qui croient avoir la vie dure et qui viennent pour voir leurs sorts exaucés en échange de quelque chose ... Ou d'autres bêtises de ce genre.

Elle roula des yeux, avec un amusement dédaigneux.

\- Mais ces temps-ci, c'est un véritable défilé. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui soutirer comment il fait, mais en tout cas il nous est bien utile.

Voilà qui explique bien des choses, pensa le cerf ... Autant l'opportunité de le déranger que l'arrivée constante de nouvelles distractions, cela expliquait enfin la présence incessante de cet humain. La rousse devait vraiment s'amuser terriblement.

\- Par contre, tu peux arrêter ton baratin tout de suite. Il t'intéresse ... Je peux sentir son odeur partout sur toi, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour venir le renifler, le sourire arrogant. Je suis sûre que tu es allé l'espionner en te planquant avec ton apparence indétectable pour les humains. Mauviette ...

Le sifflement narcoleptique de sa flûte se fit entendre et l'espace d'un instant, son apparence changea, sa peau palissant tandis que le doré de ses yeux tournait au violet et que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte argentée. Le cerf réagit brusquement, la repoussant avec colère, irrité par ses petits tours. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, surpris par la vision soudaine dont il venait d'être témoin. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui causait une telle réaction chez lui, l'aperçu fugace des cheveux argentés et des yeux violacés ayant suffi pour lui évoquer l'homme au rituel macabre et lui faire monter le sang au quart de tour. Remarquant sa réaction sans équivoque, la cornue ne sembla que plus décidée à le contrarier davantage, reprenant immédiatement la parole. 

\- Aurais-tu oublié qu'en tant que succube, je me nourris du désir sexuel et peux donc intrinsèquement le ressentir ? Tu en empestes ..., susurra-t-elle, les yeux encore glacés d'un reflet pourpre et les cheveux brillants d'un éclat nacré. 

Entendre ces propos mensongers fut comme recevoir une coulée de magma le long de son corps, le cerf se sentant envahit d'une envie de meurtre si puissante et incandescente qu'il en était presque étourdi.

\- Eh bien ... Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une telle expressivité sous ce crâne de cerf, ricana-t-elle en se penchant davantage vers lui, comme pour mieux l'admirer, ses épaules secouées d'hilarité. Je serais presque jalouse ...

Pourtant, au lieu d'afficher la moindre jalousie, c'était plutôt la satisfaction d'avoir enfin provoqué une réaction chez lui qui s'affichait sur son visage. Ne lui laissant une fois encore pas le temps de répliquer, elle repassa immédiatement à l'attaque, se collant à lui pour venir lui chuchoter agressivement dans l'oreille.

\- Tu vas le croquer ? Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ... Cette trêve ne durera que le temps de nous divertir. Et après tout, comme je l'ai dit ... Il est intéressant.

Elle éclata de nouveau d'un rire moqueur alors que le cerf se dégageait de sa poigne, en serrant les dents, cette rage imprévue s'emparant encore davantage de lui. L'envie de se servir de ses bois contre ses cornes comme dans un combat de cervidés le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il resta un instant immobile, perturbé par ses sensations si étrangères qu'il connaissait pourtant très bien autrefois. Le trouble visible sur son visage déclencha une nouvelle vague d'hilarité moqueuse chez la flûtiste qui se délectait du spectacle. Secouant la tête avant agitation, il regagna la partie sombre de la forêt qui était sienne, le cœur battant, l'odeur maintenant constante de sang n'arrangeant pas le sentiment de fureur qui le prenait aux tripes malgré lui.

Pris d'une agitation disproportionnée, il tourna d'abord en rond dans ses fourrés, l'envie de se transformer devenant irrépressible et malsaine ... Il voulait tant frotter ses bois contre les arbres environnants et abattre ses sabots avec furie sur le sol ... Se délecter de l'odeur du sang et de la douleur ? Que se passait-il ? Où était passé sa sérénité et son flegme ? Pourquoi cet humain venait sans cesse s'immiscer dans le cours de ses pensées ? Il devenait fou. S'asseyant brusquement sur le sol, il sépara le crâne de cerf de sa tête. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'une part de lui, il était capable de s'en passer et c'est ce qu'il fit, se prenant la tête entre les mains puis les passant dans ses cheveux là où les bois étaient censés dépasser. L'enlever n'était qu'un geste désespéré pour tenter de calmer ses pulsions, faire taire les visions qu'il avait en tête, un geste futile puisque le cerf faisait partie de lui, crâne ou non.

Tourmenté par ses réactions, il ne pouvait que s'interroger sur la raison de ce trouble incompréhensible. Au lieu d'être furieux envers la flûtiste et ses manigances, ses pensées ne semblaient plus qu'être concentrées que sur lui. Quelle était cette obsession ? Les insinuations de l'enchanteresse l'avait terriblement pris au dépourvu alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être si troublé, les désirs et les besoins des faes étant depuis toujours fait de macabre et de péché mêlés. Si cela n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de ses penchants par le passé, il n'y avait pourtant rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ressente cette pulsion. Pourtant il continuait de dénier les propos de la cornue, préférant les interpréter comme des médisances échafaudées pour le désarçonner plutôt que comme la vérité. Observant le ciel et baignant dans le clair de lune, il resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées, tentant de comprendre les réactions qui l'agitait et d'apaiser son cœur qui s'était éveillé à l'odeur du sang et qui, il le sentait, n'allait pas se rendormir. Étrangement, il se complaisait plutôt bien dans cette torpeur et aurait préféré demeurer en sommeil.

Quand la présence de l'humain se fit sentir quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil se couchait, il s'était calmé en surface, pourtant un poison sans remède bouillonnait toujours dans son ventre et la nuit des morts approchait un peu plus à chaque minute, ses effets se faisant déjà ressentir. La curiosité et la faim irrépressible se joignirent à la colère et faisant fi de ses propres décisions, il prit de manière prévisible le chemin de la clairière pour la énième fois, crâne de cerf de nouveau en place. Le rituel semblait différent cette fois-ci, les corps atteignant un nombre tout à fait impressionnant et l'humain paraissait presque guilleret, comme si ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps se produisait enfin. Peut-être que tout cet enchaînement de rituels avait une raison d'être, au final, pensa le cerf. Après tout, la distance entre le monde des morts et des vivants était au plus bas cette nuit. Observant son long rituel jusqu'au bout en se demandant à quoi tout cela rimait, l'argenté sembla finalement en avoir fini, récupérant les pieux qui traînaient ça et là. Pris d'un coup de tête, le cerf se décida à se dévoiler, se rendant visible aux yeux du monde alors qu'il était assis avec nonchalance sur un tronc à moitié déraciné et penchant de manière horizontale.

\- Tu te montres enfin, s'agaça alors l'homme au pieu après quelques secondes à peine. J'avais toujours l'impression de pouvoir apercevoir ton putain de crâne de cerf du coin de l'œil sans jamais réussir à le voir en face.

Le fae sourit lentement, dévoilant la longue rangée de dents pointues qui constituait sa dentition. Cet humain avait décidément un lien avec le surnaturel puisqu'il aurait dû être complètement imperceptible. Et lui était bien trop happé par ce fait curieux. Où étaient passés sa colère et son ennui ? Il était déjà bien trop intrigué après ce court échange. 

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, demanda le religieux avec une désinvolture vraiment surprenante, sachant qu'il parlait à une créature de la nuit capable de le piéger au moindre faux pas de sa part.

\- Quel est ton nom ?, questionna le cerf en ne s'attendant à rien. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à un humain. Il en avait presque oublié le protocole et devait se raccrocher aux bases. L'argenté éclata d'un rire moqueur.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Ne pas dire son nom à un fae. C'est carrément la première règle qu'apprennent les parents à leur gosse sur le sujet.

\- Pourtant tu es assez idiot pour venir t'aventurer dans la forêt et discuter avec plusieurs faes, fit remarquer le cerf, impassible sous son crâne qui lui masquait à moitié le visage.

\- On dirait que ça m'a bien réussi pour l'instant, répondit l'humain avec un sourire plein d'arrogance.

\- Pour l'instant, confirma le cerf d'une voix presque muette, sa bouche se remplissant de salive alors même qu'il voyait le sang couler sur sa peau.

Le sourire glissa des lèvres du religieux pour laisser place à un air sérieux encore inédit. Il le regarda de bas en haut, s'attardant sur le crâne qui lui ornait la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'embrocher avec tes bois ? C'est quoi ce costume d'ailleurs, t'es un fae de bas niveau qui n'a pas encore eu droit à la véritable panoplie ? Tu voulais participer à la fête du village, c'est ça ?

Il pouffa à moitié de rire alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, semblant trouver sa blague très drôle. Blague qui rappelait tellement les petites remarques incessantes de la fée comme de la flûtiste au cerf qu'il resta complètement inexpressif, l'envie de partir pour retrouver sa tranquillité se faisant sentir. Il sauta à terre, souhaitant vite mettre fin à cette discussion malgré son envie conflictuelle qu'il lui dictait l'opposé. Une envie qu'il lui disait que l'embrocher avec ses bois formerait un tableau tout à fait séduisant.

\- Comptes-tu faire durer encore longtemps tes petites manigances, demanda-t-il, désignant clairement l'amas de cadavres qui les entourait.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, répéta l'argenté avec sarcasme, passant un coup de langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Les mêmes mots, constata le cerf. Il comprit cette fois qu'il le mettait bel et bien au défi. Tous les poils de la partie animale qui l'habitait se hérissèrent. S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'agaçait, c'était qu'on essaie de le manipuler et il ne ferait pas le plaisir à cet humain écervelé de rentrer dans ses petits jeux. Il finirait bien tué ou dévoré par un de ses pairs. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de lui. Pourquoi se souciait-il de lui ? Il n'avait pas à le faire, c'était aussi simple que ça. Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, jusqu'à ce que l'homme reprenne la parole.

\- Eh bien ... Les faes n'ont vraiment rien de bien dangereux. C'est à se demander pourquoi tout le monde a peur de pénétrer dans votre forêt à la noix, on pourrait y faire des putains de pique-nique.

Comme tous les êtres de cette forêt, le fae au crâne de cerf était soumis aux mêmes règles, et même lui, l'esprit somnolent et passif, ne pouvait y échapper. L'une des caractéristiques principales du fae en plus de sa soif de sang était sa fierté démesurée. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui le poussait toujours à vouloir jouer. C'était l'envie de gagner, l'envie de montrer qui était le plus malin. Qu'un humain dénigre ainsi leur espèce tout entière et les sous-estime était impardonnable et le cerf, tenté depuis des jours par l'odeur de sang et d'humain, se sentit basculer. La rage irrépressible qui le prenait au ventre avait encore empiré avec la nuit tombée, le monde des morts et celui des vivants étaient plus proches que jamais et ses instincts meurtriers encore enfouis s'étaient tout à coup éveillés.

Il se retourna lentement, posant sur le religieux un regard mort. Le dévisageant ainsi avec une expression qui annonçait la couleur de ce qui allait suivre, son corps se mit à changer, se couvrant de fourrure ainsi que sur le crâne sur sa tête, le bruit de ses os changeant de place et se métamorphosant en ceux d'un cerf, les craquements résonnant sinistrement dans le silence glaçant du bois. Une fois la transformation achevée, il agita la tête, la ramure de ses bois fendant l'air en sifflant avec menace alors ses sabots frappaient sourdement le sol avec fracas. L'argenté sembla rendu un instant muet face à cette vision, regardant le cerf démesuré sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Les naseaux frémissant, le cerf montrait tous les signes d'agressivité qui signalaient une attaque imminente et pour cause, il ne comptait pas lui laisser le temps de formuler la moindre parole. Effectuant un bond prodigieux, il força l'humain à reculer jusqu'à le plaquer contre un arbre, ses bois le piégeant complètement, torse comme bras cloués à l'écorce, les appendices s'enfonçant douloureusement là où ils entraient en contact avec sa peau. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi prêt de lui et son museau se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine. Son odorat était beaucoup plus puissant sous cette forme et il se retrouva avec les naseaux emplis d'une odeur de sang, d'humain et de sexe.

Cette addition au bouquet d'odeurs était une nouveauté qui le prit au dépourvu et empira drastiquement son agitation. Comment osait-il venir infecter sa forêt de son odeur d'humain et d'excitation, bafouant toutes les règles pour venir y pratiquer ses rituels pour son dieu païen et les prenant tous complètement de haut. En plus de ça, la violence semblait vraiment l'exciter si on en croyait l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui et rendait le cerf complètement fou. Pris d'une rage terrible et d'une excitation malsaine propre à son espèce, il secoua violemment le corps prisonnier entre ses bois, les enfonçant jusqu'à le faire saigner, les grognements de douleur que cela provoqua sonnant comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Il voulait à présent récolter ce sang qui l'avait tant tenté, mais sa tête de cerf disproportionné et ses bois ayant grandi durant la transformation l'empêchaient dans cette tâche. Il avait juste besoin de s'assurer que l'humain n'irait nul par le temps qu'il se métamorphose de nouveau. Il se recula, ayant presque du mal à se retirer tant il s'était enfoncé profondément et abattit rapidement ses sabots sur lui avec violence jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol.

Les craquements résonnèrent de nouveau dans la clairière, venant rompre le silence où seules leurs respirations effrénées se faisaient entendre. Aussitôt sur deux pieds, il se jeta sur lui alors qu'il reprenait à peine conscience, plaquant ses bras au sol en y plantant ses doigts griffus et venant le mordre à la gorge. Il se délecta du goût qui emplit sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'un nectar divin, en oubliant presque de restreindre convenablement sa victime qui avait des aptitudes surhumaines au vu des pieux qu'il s'enfonçait régulièrement dans le corps. Soit ses coups de sabots l'avaient efficacement étourdi, soit il s'agissait d'une victime consentante.

Son désir pour le sang de cet humain enfin assouvi, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'éveil complet du cerf soit achevé. Oh, comme il avait eu tort de penser qu'il pourrait se retourner sans un regard en arrière et laisser le meurtre de cet homme aux mains d'un de ses confrères. Comme il se trompait quand il pensait ne ressentir qu'une curiosité de passage qu'il saurait refréner. Il était à présent totalement lucide. Cet humain était à lui. Il allait réduire ses croyances en poussière, traîner dans la boue le dieu auquel il avait consacré toutes ses offrandes et ses efforts. Il allait devenir la seule et dernière chose dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il l'achève. L'enchanteresse avait eu tort elle aussi. Malgré toute l'odeur d'excitation autant sexuelle que purement platonique qui se dégageait du religieux, le cerf ne ressentait quant à lui aucun désir qui lui était étranger parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature. Il était en parfaite possession de ses moyens et était presque en overdose d'envie de meurtre.

L'argenté semblait finalement décider à ne pas lui mener la tâche facile, son envie de lutter contre lui aussi évidente dans ses yeux que dans ses gestes brutaux alors qu'il tentait de le blesser lui aussi. Avoir un adversaire aussi coriace ne rendait que plus fou le cerf qui ne retenait plus du tout sa violence. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi, ricana-t-il avec un sarcasme malsain, lui assénant un coup de poing en tremblant presque tout autant que lui, assailli par cette montée de satisfaction et de pouvoir.

Ne cessant de le violenter pendant de longues minutes, il le mordit à divers endroits et l'étrangla, laissant libre cours à toute sa colère. Celle-ci atteignant un point culminant, il attrapa un des pieux qu'il semblait toujours avoir sur lui, le regardant dans les yeux avant de lui enfoncer à plusieurs reprises dans la poitrine en faisant preuve d'un abandon presque aliénant après tant d'années de somnolence. L'humain aussi sembla s'abandonner, ses yeux se révulsant dans ses orbites et ses membres convulsant. Il était dur de déterminer s'il venait de se jeter dans les bras du plaisir ou de la Mort vu son expression. Toujours est-il qu'il tomba inerte et que son cœur cessa de battre.

Le fae resta un long moment à observer l'humain, le regret et la satisfaction se mêlant de façon confuse et maladive. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Ce meurtre avait été rapide et sordide ... Sa faim si longtemps inassouvie avait pris le dessus, et envahi par la montée jouissive de satisfaction et de pouvoir tel un fae nouveau-né, il était allé beaucoup trop vite. La vie de l'humain lui avait échappé entre les doigts. Oh, il se sentait rassasié à présent, mais le goût restait fade sur sa langue, le plaisir tinté par cette soumission honteuse à ses instincts les plus primitifs. Il aurait voulu jouer. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots, il aurait pu lui soutirer son nom, essayer de le piéger de tellement de façons différentes ... Cela aurait été tout à fait divertissant et se voir enlever cette perspective affriolante après tant d'années d'hibernation était terriblement décevant. Après des minutes interminables à le fixer, ne voulant pas rompre cet instant pour une raison qui lui échappait, il finit par se lever et par rejoindre ses quartiers, le cœur lourd d'un regret nouveau et qui semblait durer plus que de raison.

***

L'odeur de pourriture empesta longtemps les lieux dû au grand nombre de cadavres, tellement importants que s'en était presque trop pour être dévoré par les charognards et autres créatures vivant dans la forêt. Quand enfin l'odeur disparut pour laisser place à ce prétendu calme auquel le cerf aspirait tant, il demeura agité, ses sens autrefois endormis demeurant en éveil et ses regrets toujours aussi poignants alors qu'il aurait dû en être autrement. Puis, un jour, alors que le soleil se couchait, une odeur de sang, de souffre, de rouille et d'humain se fit sentir. La salive s'accumula dans sa bouche alors que la faim lui rongeait le ventre, et aussi silencieux et imperceptible que le vent dans les feuilles d'arbres, il se mit en quête de l'humain aux cheveux argentés. 


End file.
